Móvil
by KateJazee
Summary: Y el aparatejo fue el pase de entrada para todo esto, pero bueno, debía agradecer al final ¿no? OneShortYaoi! KisexAomine Advertencia: Lemon


KnB no me pertenece, solo use su contexto para escribir este FanFic.

El AoKise no me agrada mucho, pero, es un reto el KiseAo, así que, lo tome, fue difícil, la verdad.

Gracias a: Cami Isa-chan y Deicchi por ayudarme. Las amo Guapa, Hermosa y Amoré

Reto Ukear a los semes de KNB!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando abrió sus dorados ojos sonrió, que raro era ver esa piel morena al despertar, era como un sueño, pero era real, al tocarla lo supo, era más real que nunca, incluso más que ayer.

—Déjame dormir idiota— ahora lo escucho, si, era real

—Aominecchi me deja tocarlo, olerlo— se acercó hasta oler al moreno detrás de su cuello

—Quiero dormir— le reclamo moviéndose entre las sabanas, Kise se alejó y miro el reloj 7:30, bueno, si era temprano, aun así se levantó y fue al baño, mirándose en el espejo tras lavar su comercial rostro.

—Aominecchi deja que escuche su voz, que lo observe, y de muchas maneras— salió del baño mirando al otro dormir— pero nunca me ha dejado probarlo "No de esa forma, porque sí que me eh saboreado sus morenos y carnosos labios de chocolate"—.Se acercó hasta sentarse— Aominecchi, ya salió el sol.

—Sí, lo escucho no dejarme dormir— Oculto su rostro entre una almohada— y hoy no trabajo…

Sonrió, le encantaba su vida, un departamento que compartía con su novio Aomine Daiki, ambos de 21 años, él estudiando aeronáutica mientras su moreno estudiaba leyes ¿Qué combinación no? Aún era Modelo, y el otro trabajaba medio tiempo en una cafetería, ese orgullo lo dejo ahí.

—Pero la Universidad te llama— se acomodó levemente sobre él— despierta—, Aomine se levantó de golpe notoriamente molesto, pasó de él, y se encerró en el baño, mientras el rubio sonrió, siempre lo mismo; se dedicó a arreglarse.

Aomine se fue, solo así, ni un beso de despedida, pero esa era la rutina, en cualquier momento llegaría un mensaje con un texto extraño, que ocultaba algo cursi.

Pero, el mensaje no llego, paso toda la mañana, gran parte de la tarde, la preocupación, fue él quien mando el primer mensaje, y nada, dos horas, una sesión completa de fotos, y nada. ¿Aomine estaría molesto? Le llamó, ninguna respuesta, hizo otra llamada.

— ¿Moshi?— la voz del pelirrojo del otro lado era agitada.

—Kagamicchi, ¿está Aominecchi contigo?— preguntó entre preocupado e interesado.

—No, ¿Por qué?

—Es que no lo localizo, y no me contesta mensajes ni llamadas.

—Kise, escucha, estoy un poco ocupado aquí, ¿te molestaría si te regreso la llamada? Debe estar por ahí, llama a Kuroko.

—Bien, espera ¿no estas con Kurokocchi haciendo cosas malas?— se escuchó una carcajada de fondo.

—No Kise, no estoy con Kuroko teniendo sexo, estoy con Himuro entrenando…-—Kise logró escuchar un "hola" del otro lado de la línea; cortó la llamada después de despedirse, para mandarle un mensaje a Kuroko.

_Asunto: URGENTE_

_De: Kise-kun_

"_Kurokocchi, ¿esta Aominecchi contigo?_

_Asunto: Re-Urgente_

_De: Kurokocchi_

"_Estuvo conmigo en clase de finanzas, pero no lo he visto después de eso y fue a las 10 am ¿pasa algo?"_

_Asunto: Re-urgente_

_De: Kise-kun_

"_No se ha comunicado conmigo en todo el día, no sé si este molesto, o le haya pasado algo, estoy preocupado ¿Qué hago?"_

_Asunto: Re-Urgente_

_De: KurokoCchi_

"_Tranquilizarte, y llama a Akashi-kun"_

Kise hizo caso al consejo, pero Akashi le dijo simplemente "No te preocupes, sigue el día, tu solo, llega a casa como siempre"; Kise respiró, si Akashi lo decía, algo debía ser.

Corrió a casa, abrió la puerta y tiro las llaves, cerró la puerta con fuerza, no escucho nada, todo estaba apagado, entro a la habitación, donde encontró al moreno tirado en la cama, aparentemente dormido, se acercó.

—No me has tomado las llamadas— le susurró

— ¿Cuánto falta para nuestro aniversario?— contestó con una pregunta, Kise arqueó la ceja.

—como 3 meses ¿Por qué?

— ¿Me regalas un Móvil ese día?— preguntó levantándose —creo que perdí el mío, cuando quise mandarte un mensaje, no estaba en mi mochila, y he buscado en todo el departamento—. Kise vió una pequeña oportunidad.

— ¿Esperaras 3 meses para tener un móvil?, Ni de coña ¿Cómo quieres que me comunique contigo mientras?

—No puedo comprarlo en este momento, y esos aparatejos son muy caros— el de cabellos dorados se acercó, sin encender la luz aun.

—Vale, te doy el dinero a cambio de otra cosa…— sintió la mirada azul sobre su persona, tal vez preguntando qué era lo que quería. —Deja que sea yo quien te pruebe a ti…

— ¿Eh?— No podía ver bien la cara de Aomine, pero seguro, que era un poema —No entendí…

—Lo entenderás, créeme

Kise subió a la cama, comenzando a besar al peli azul, quien le sostuvo la cabeza para seguir el ritmo, poco a poco Kise fue levantándose un poco, y para no alejarse, Aomine le siguió, haciendo lo mismo, el de dorados cabellos se separa quitándole la camisa al otro -quien le seguía el juego-, aun sin intentar descifrar que sucedía; bajó sus manos por todo el abdomen del moreno, hasta llegar a su cremallera, bajándola y desbotonando el pantalón, Aomine no se opuso, siquiera había notado la intención del rubio. Pasó sus hábiles manos bajo la ropa de marca del modelo, y se acomodó sobre él, comenzando a desvestirle también, Kise eliminó la ropa inferior de Aomine, y aunque no podía verlo del todo, sabía que tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto como el propio. Entre algunas caricias, ambos ya estaban excitados, Kise supo que era el momento, y saco su sonrisa zorruna, de un movimiento, ahora era él quien estaba arriba, y alcanzó la lámpara, encendiéndola, y observo al otro, con una ceja alzada y su cabeza ladeada.

—Deja que sea yo quien te pruebe a ti…— repitió, Aomine se quedó en silencio, hasta que sus labios dibujaron esa sonrisa, justo esa. Esa hermosa mueca en su moreno rostro, por la que KurokoCchi peleó con todas sus fuerzas, esa sonrisa, por la que Momoi pedía a todos, le derrotaran, esa sonrisa, que lo enamoró desde el primer día.

Esa sonrisa, que era una puerta abierta, en este caso, un permiso...

Él quería verlo, pero la piel morena se lo negó, apagando la luz, al menos sucedería ¿no?

—Pero quiero ese Teléfono— La risa del ex 7 de Kaijo resonó por la habitación, después solo ligeros suspiros provenientes de ambos, era lógico que la parte pasiva era una zona nueva para Daiki, aunque Kise no era primerizo como el activo.

Besos, cada vez más húmedos, Kise recorría el cuerpo de Aomine de una manera en la cual nunca había sido recorrido, y lo notó, por como algunos espasmos se producían en el cuerpo del más alto, se situó entre las piernas del moreno, molestando en el proceso al otro -que no estaba para nado acostumbrado a aquellas posiciones-, y logró alcanzar la intimidad de su novio, chocándola con la propia, comenzando a masajear, todo en busca de un gemido, pero nada, solo suspiros, continuo su juego esperando a que el otro se molestara aún más, entonces sintió que le jalaba un poco hasta volver a juntar sus labios, allí fue cuando le sintió, un gemido, ahogado entre sus labios, ahora, ese primer gemido le pertenecía solo a él, se separaron después de un rato jadeando, dejó de jugar con sus miembros, y tomo agallas para preguntar.

— ¿Listo?— Lógicamente, Aomine Daiki no contestaría esa pregunta, fue el pensamiento de Kise, aunque el alto se levantó suficiente para volver a besarlo ¿era eso un sí?

—Aun no…— Confesó. A Kise le gustó imaginar que un sonrojo adornaba las mejillas del indomable Aomine Daiki, así que terminó de desvestirse y no se quejó por la respuesta repentina de su novio.

Siguieron jugando a tocarse y excitar sus sexos, el que empezaba a desesperarse era Kise, aunque bueno, debía entender, la primera vez es la más dolorosa, y la que nunca se olvida, y esto fue de muchas maneras repentino… ¿repentino?. Ese era el punto, a Aomine Daiki le encantan las sorpresas, ¿Por qué rayos le preguntó? Solo debía encontrar la oportunidad de meterla y ya…

Los besos se intensificaron, Kise estaba entre las piernas de Aomine, ambos sentados, el peli azul, ligeramente encima del rubio. La oportunidad se presentó cuando Kise aprisionó las caderas de Aomine con sus largos brazos, un pequeño brinquito fue el error del chico, al dejarle la forma perfecta, logró levantarle un poco aún son su abrazo a esas estrechas caderas, bajo un poco hasta las muslos y glúteos, separándolos estuvo por entrar cuando…

—Alto…— no se lo espero, era un hilo de voz, demasiado ¿linda? No, ese era un adjetivo que no podría ser usado para dirigirse a él. Ignoró un poco, para sentirse malo por primera vez, como el moreno con su persona y dejó la punta justo en la entrada, haciendo presión levemente —Dije…Alto—lo estaba tentando ¿cree que no lo hará? Está muy equivocado, sintió las manos de Aomine pasarse por su espalda, si quería detenerlo realmente, podía hacerlo, era más grande y fuerte, no quería que se detuviera, así que, empujo su cuerpo para poder entrar, lenta, dolorosa y torturosamente; sintió como las uñas ajenas se aferraban a su espalda, en un brusco movimiento el otro se escondió en su cuello, soltando fuertes exhalaciones y ese aire chocaba contra él, cuando le soltó dejándole caer, entro por completo, y esta vez el gemido fue al aire, no fue fuerte, tampoco fue un chillido como la mayoría, simplemente fue un gemido, uno cargado de Dolor y satisfacción.

—Masoquista…—se burló un poco el modelo.

—Muévete…—fue una orden no una sugerencia, Kise sonrió, aunque la voz de Aomine fue ausente lo dijo, Kise comenzó a embestir, primero lento— ¿Con quién crees que estas? ¿Con Tetsu? ¿Con tu sempai? —, Kise se molestó un poco por la mención de sus ex´s, y con ese pequeño enojo, comenzó a moverse rudamente dentro del otro, que soltó muy pequeños gemidos al aire, bajos pero audibles, música para los oídos del chico amarillo, poco a poco se dejó caer sobre él, acostándole, notando que se deshizo del abrazo a su espalda ya rasguñada, las almohadas sufrirían la segunda parte de aquello.

—Daiki…me voy a…

—Solo cállate y hazlo— ¿Cómo rayos podía hablar como si nada? Kise siguió embistiendo, teniendo a Aomine contra la cama boca abajo, y el de rodillas sobre el moreno, cuando se corrió dentro del otro, se hizo un silencio- uno muy largo- , Kise salió con cuidado, acostándose a un lado, mientras su novio no se movió de aquella posición.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Otra ronda?— bromeó Kise divertido, Aunque cuando se trataba se sexo, para el loco del baloncesto no existen las bromas.

**-Al día siguiente-**

— ¿Cuatro veces?— La voz de Kuroko sonó impresionado, Kise levantó el rostro para asegurarse de que nadie le escuchó; pero como siempre, el chico fantasma sorprendía con su forma de no ser detectado.

— ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Una máquina de Esperma?— fue el comentario/pregunta de Takao — Según tu experiencia Kasamatsu, ¿Kise es capaz de hacer eso? ¿O nos está mintiendo?—,el de cabellos dorados hizo un puchero, y miro a su sempai, que atendía a su teléfono sin prestar mucha atención —¿Kasamatsu-san?—, el de ojos azules levanto la vista— ¿Kise es capaz de coger 4 veces como activo?

—No— Kuroko y Takao miraron a Kise acusándole de mentiroso, —incluso 6—, repuso el mayor de los presentes, haciendo que ambos abrieran sus ojos de golpe, —no entiendo qué coño hace como el pasivo, pero bueno…

Dejando de lado que Yukio había ignorado toda la plática, Kise les preguntó que teléfono debía comprarle a Aomine, y les hizo jurar no contar nada. Por fin consiguió el modelo perfecto y regreso a su hogar, cualquiera que viera a Kise caminar ese día podría jurar que se veía aún más brillante que de costumbre.

—Llegué— canturreó esperando encontrar al peli azul en casa, pero no, encontró una nota que ponía:

"_Secuestre a Ahomine, si lo quieres de regreso deberás hacer lo que se te diga en esta lista:_

_Paso uno; Tomate una fotografía con el celular nuevo que le compraste_

_Pasó dos; Manda un mensaje a Takao que diga que tu siguiente victima será su novio, que lo cuide._

_Pasó tres; Llámale a Kuroko y dile que Kagami está bien bueno_

_Paso cuatro; Ve con Imayoshi y Kasamatsu-san, debes Abrazar a Kasamatsu de la cintura y decir "Admite que nadie te la ha metido como yo", debes salir con vida de ahí._

_Paso cinco; Busca a Midorima e intenta robarle un beso_

_Paso seis; Cuando logres robarle un beso, confiésale la razón del porque lo hiciste._

_Paso siete: Regrese a su departamento"_

—Kagamicchi…—Dijo negando, tomo su teléfono y marco al nombrado, escucho contestaban—No eres gracioso, no hare todas esas estupideces.

—Es una pena— contesto la voz del pelirrojo, en un tono insinuante, —aunque bueno, ya que has dilatado por primera vez…creo que no habrá ningún inconveniente si yo…

—Voy, ya lo hare…—Colgó y comenzó con la lista de pasos.

Paso 1: Listo! Fotografía perfecta, la guardo como fondo de pantalla.

Paso 2: "_Mi próxima víctima será Midorimacchi, se cauteloso" _fue el mensaje, que fue contestado por un "_Por mi jódetelo, solo déjame grabar la acción"; _no quiso contestar eso.

Paso 3: Llamó, tardo unos segundos, pero inicio una plática, y de repente: —KurokoCchi, KagamiCchi está muy bueno—, sentía que su muerte se acercaba.

—Kise-kun, eso ya lo sé ¿y cómo lo sabes? ¿Has visto a Kagami-kun desnudo?—colgó, no quería saber nada más.

Paso cuatro: Todo por Aomine, llegó al departamento, Imayoshi fue quien abrió, entro y se encontró con su ex mirándole desconcertado, miro al ex capitán de toó, y se disculpó en un susurro, tomo al otro de la cintura en un extravagante abrazo, y susurró a su oído

—Admite que nadie te la ha metido como yo— intento ser convincente, pero sintió al otro temblar un poco, se alejó, Yukio soltó una carcajada— ¿Eh?

—Si Kise, lo admito— dijo aun entre risas, Kise arqueo una ceja, entonces sintió un aura peligrosa tras él y vio al de lentes mirándole con cara de asesino.

Paso cinco/seis: Difícil, pero lo logró; cuando intento decirle la razón, Midorima casi lo mata, cuando logro explicar, el peliverde solo le lanzo su objeto de la suerte por la cabeza.

Pasó siete: Regresó a su departamento.

— ¿Quién te quiere más que yo?— dijo Aomine riéndose, sentado en la barra de la cocina, y el pelirrojo estaba ahí cocinando, Kurokocchi en la mesa tomando un jugo— ¿Tienes mi teléfono?

/

Acepto Tomates


End file.
